Making Mistakes
by rhynith
Summary: *not writing anymore* *Sequel to Repeating Again* Three years have passed since Ed and Al have returned. What will happen now? Will they just move on? Or will Ed be too stubborn and try to regain their past? Will Al let him? Does Al want his past back?
1. Painful Memories

~~Prologue~~

When you lose someone, is it different if they vanish? When they die, at least you have some comfort to know that they are in fact dead and lying in a coffin six feet under. But when someone is wrenched from your life, never to be seen again? You have to live every moment wondering if they are alive, injured, or if they are dead. You have no comfort, no safety at all.

Imagine if they were the ones who sent you away. Imagine what that would feel like. To have your child force you into a different world, one you didn't want to return to… One you thought you were living in before they showed you reality. Once back in that world, you don't know what is real. You can't even trust yourself then. You don't know what is real, who is real, you don't even know if you are real. You live in doubt, and you live in fear for your child.

When you lose someone… how do you move on?

~~Chapter One~~

Three years since that faithful day.

"_**Dad, I want you to find a way to go to the other side. I want you to leave here and make it back to your home. I want you to be safe. I want you to do whatever it takes to get you and uncle Al home. I want you to be safe, and I want you to have your arm and leg back. I don't want all your efforts to be in vain.**__**So go kick God's ass, go kick Envy's ass on the other side… Go home."**_

Three years since I was returned to my rightful home, my rightful world. My daughter had sent us home, she sent us back to where we belonged. Ever since that day, I had been a different man. AL had changed as well. Everyone on this side thought it was because we finally got our bodies back, because we finally could live our lives the way we wanted to and not have to fight for everything.

They were wrong.

We fought everyday, for every small thing. Al and I never gave up hope that we might get to see Erika and Alexis, or Ed again. We knew we could just start over again here, but we didn't know how. In the other world, we took everything for granted, just going along with the wave of things because we thought it was our lives. We didn't think that we would have the past 23 years of our life ripped away from us, that our kids would no longer exist. We took them all for granted and now we were paying that price.

"Ed, what are you thinking so hard on now?" Al looked to me, returning to his seat from a conversation with someone. I looked away from the train window, giving him a heavy sigh. Shaking my head lightly, I tried to clear away my thoughts.

"Nothing Al, just pointless stuff." I rested my head on my head, looking back out the window. Al sighed, giving me an annoyed look. I sighed as well, finally caving.

"Fine, I was thinking about her. You know I can't just let that go!" He lowered his head, his face looking uncomfortable on this topic once again.

"Ed, we have to learn to forget that. We can't… Can't live in the past, or the future, whatever you want to call that world." He looked up then, his eyes meeting mine with comfort. "We have to face the fact that they weren't real, that it was a different world altogether and be happy. We just have to be happy Ed."

"Al, I understand that, I really try to. But you can't tell me that you don't ever think of your son, of May. You can't lie like that." I met his eyes with a fierce gaze. He looked back with sorrow in his eyes.

"I do think of Ed, but May I still have. She is still here in this world, and so is Winry. They may not be the people we knew in that world, the ones that were 20 years older, but they are the young people we fell in love with. Try to look at it like that, and maybe it will help." Down the hallway of the train I could hear the rest of the group coming back to the car. I straightened up, trying to hide the depression of my thoughts.

"Ed! I got the parts for your new leg! We can fix it once we get to Central, alright?" Winry entered the cabin with a foolishly happy smile on her face. She waved a few screws around, her wrench on her waist. I gave her a smile as she sat down, nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good Winry." Armstrong and Mustang entered then, talking amongst themselves about something.

"Fullmetal, why must you always run to the farthest places on this earth and then get yourself hurt?" Mustang cast a glance to my leg, causing me to look as well.

I hung limply off of its hinges, a few creaks coming from it every time the train made a wrong turn or bump. I shrugged, trying to remember what happened a few hours ago. Thinking about Erika always made me delirious to the rest of the world.

"At least I have my arm back, seems to be less of a hassle. Right Winry?" I turned to her, a small smile on my lips. She blushed, giving me a smile as well.

"Yeah, but the leg is always harder to fix." Mustang looked to me as if he had proved his point.

"I agree brother, if you keep letting everyone get the better of you like this, we may never stop anymore criminals as long as we live." Al looked to me meaningfully, as if he knew I needed help remembering. I gave him a small smile, turning it sheepish so as to look as if I had been scolded.

"Sorry Al." Was my only reply. He gave me a slight glare. Winry caught this, looking in between the two of us with a confused look.

"You should try to focus more, try to…" Al trailed off, his eyes finishing the rest of the conversation. _Move on, _they said.

"What are you two keeping from us?" At that, Mustang and Armstrong stopped talking. They looked to her first, then casting glances in between Al and I. Al sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Of course not Winry. What gave you such foolish ideas?" Al looked to me, apology in his eyes. I didn't look back, afraid they might catch something else.

What were we going to tell them? Could we tell them anything? We had lived three years without saying a word… but somehow I got the feeling I wasn't the only one suffering from guilt. Al and I needed someone to talk to other than each other. We needed to know that someone else out there was someone we could trust. Even if it was still family, maybe that would help. Maybe the nerves would go away then.

Maybe I could hope to try and forget Erika and Alexis.


	2. Forget and then Relive?

~~Chapter Two~~

"Edward, we are here." Winry looked to me with a smile, her gaze then looking out the window. I followed her gaze, seeing the train station I knew so well. Gathered on the platform were about twenty military personnel. A smile spread over my face at that. Winry got up, looking to Al then.

"You got him alright Al?" Al nodded, Winry taking the suitcases and leaving with Mustang and Armstrong. Al got up, sticking out his hand for me. I took it, hopping up to my one good leg. Al wrapped his arm around my back, my arm wrapping around his neck. With that, we exited the train. We hopped off slowly, not wanting to be congratulated for anything. We hadn't done anything, but yet somehow everyone caught wind that we had beaten another rogue alchemist. Everyone was ready for gossip, no matter whom or what it was about. That was not to say our friends in the military were like that, most of them weren't. Al and I agreed, however, that there were some who we didn't necessarily go to first thing. We established our trust zones, not going out of either of ours.

"Ed! Al!" Our names were exclaimed as we hopped down the last step of the train. Once on the pavement, the faces of our friends swarmed us. I smiled to some, grouched at others. Al just smiled at all of them, to nice to actually discourage any of them. Looking out over the crowd, I wad beyond shocked when I saw one familiar face. He stood towards the back, his hands jammed politely in his pockets.

"Dad?" At that, the crowd silenced, turning to follow my gaze as well. Al stilled, his eyes going wide with shock. The crowd slowly parted, letting the old man through. He gave us a smile, a sad and pained one at that. Al tried to walk closer, but I held him back.

"Ed…" AL looked to me with pleading eyes.

"How do I know you're really our dad? How do I know that you're not Envy?" Al gave me another shocked look.

"Ed, in the gate… Envy was probably destroyed…" He whispered this into my ear, not wanting the rest of the crowd to hear. I sighed, whispering back.

"We don't know that. We weren't there until the end Al." Al sighed, giving me a slight nod to signal his understanding.

"You can know it's me, because I know where you truly went. I know what happened." His eyes said the rest he couldn't say out loud. He had been there, on the other side. He had been there and he knew how we got back.

"Envy was too. That doesn't prove anything."

"Erika, Alexis, May, Ed, Winry." He rambled off simple names, only two of which he would have been able to know if he was Envy. The only names he would have known would have been Winry and Erika. At that, I sighed, letting Al go to him. Someone else caught me and supported me while Al hugged our father. Soon enough he came to me, pulling me into a gently hug. I patted his back harshly.

"Good to see ya old man." He grunted against my slap. I smiled to myself, Al pulling me away to support me again.

"Who're Erika and Alexis?" Winry came up behind us, giving a wave to our father. I looked away, catching Al's eyes as I did so. He knew I couldn't answer, so he did it for me.

"Some… friends of ours that we met a while ago." Al patted my back, trying to get it so that Winry didn't notice. I gave him a thankful look.

"Hmm, they sound nice. Will I ever get to meet them?" Winry looked to Al and I happily. I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"They kind of… met their fate." I spoke in a barely audible whisper, my eyes glazing over with what I hoped she interpreted as pain. She looked away then, not saying anything more.

"Winry, shouldn't we be getting Ed fixed?" Father spoke as if to relieve the tension in the air. Winry nodded, letting him lead her off towards the rest of the group. Al and I hobbled along as well, eagerness to walk taking over me.

An hour later, we entered the white building of Central Headquarters. Mustang went right to work, ordering around the personnel. Al, Winry and I went to some room Mustang pointed out, Winry getting right to work on my leg. Father went with Mustang after a short while, apparently to have a 'chat' as he put it.

"Gah! Winry!" I cried out in pain as she did something unexpected to my leg. She laughed, patting my leg gently.

"Sorry Ed, I tried to warn you."

"How?" I asked incredulously. She just smiled again, leaning over to get some more screws or something. Al laughed at us both, lying back against the couch with boredom. I looked to him apologetically.

"Sorry Al, don't mean to waste your time." He gave me a smile, just brushing it off.

"Brother, its fine. If anything you gave me time to think." He looked to me then, curiosity in his eyes. "What do you think dad is here for? Why do you think dad is here?" Winry silenced herself, doing whatever repairs and auto-mail leg needed. I sighed, laying my head against the wall.

"I don't know Al. I'm just glad he's the real deal, I mean… envy may still be out there. We have no idea what happened after…" I trailed off; almost forgetting Winry was there. She was looking at us both as if we were insane.

"Winry-" Al was cut off by her sharp glare.

"What didn't you guys tell us? Why do you guys always look to each other with secret… meanings? What aren't you telling me?" She sat back in he chair, stopping work on my leg. Al and I looked to each other, a look of true fear and nervousness if nothing else.

"We can't tell you Winry… you wouldn't believe us." I looked to her, meeting the wide blue eyes I loved so much.

"At this point, I am willing to believe anything! You guys are Alchemists who saw the 'truth'. I don't think there is any reason for me to not believe you!" She met my eyes with intensity, pure determination in her voice.

"Brother, maybe we should tell them…" I didn't look to him, I didn't respond.

"Fine… but it has to be all of them, not just one at a time."

"Agreed." Al looked to Winry then, saying something along the lines of "Get Mustang." And left.

I closed my eyes with pain, not ready to relive what I just told myself I would forget. I was not going to be alone though, I always had Al. But… Winry was what half of the story was about… She was the one who saved my life that first time. If not for her, Al would have never found me, and I would be dead. Also, there came the awkward part of telling her that we were married. What would happen then? I didn't think telling someone of their very possible future was right. I didn't think telling anyone their future was right, even if it never came true.

Would Winry be able to handle it? Somehow, the brave exterior she let everyone see… I didn't think that was the real her.


	3. Secrets to tell

~~Chapter Three~~

Winry put the last screw in place, warning me for the pain I always knew to expect. She joined the nerves, earning a muffled groan on my part. I stood then; ready to move on my own once more. Stretching, I was surprised when both Mustang and my father walked in. I stopped stretching, looking to Al as he walked in as well. He shrugged, catching my meaningful glance.

"Dad, what are you doing here, don't you already know…?" I asked him, looking to his eyes curiously.

"Ask him." He pointed his thumb at Mustang. Mustang rolled his eyes.

"You said everyone, so here is everyone."

"He was there!"

"Doesn't mean he can't listen and put in his-"

"Out!" I walked over to my dad, shoving him once before he walked the rest of the way out. Mustang glared to me before sitting on the couch next to Al and Winry. I sat in the armchair, looking to Al for any type of signal.

"You start Brother, it was mostly your life."

"Stop that, you know-"

"I was joking Brother." I sighed, giving him an annoyed look. He laughed slightly.

"On with it Bean Sprout." I huffed at Mustang, not bothering to argue over how I had grown almost a foot in the past three years. He gave himself a smug smile.

"When we 'died' on this side… We didn't really die. We went to the other side of the gate, living almost twenty more years of our lives without knowing we were on the other side. Of course, we should have been able to put together the dots…" I clenched my fists at my own stupidity. Al looked to me softly.

"We just moved on, not thinking anything of it…. Um, Winry… this is where you come in." Al finished my thoughts for me, looking to me now. Great, leave the awkward part to me.

"Al married May, and I… Well I married you." Winry blushed, looking to her lap shyly. Mustang stifled laughter, placing his hand over his mouth. Seeing my time for revenge, I spoke up again. "You married Hawkeye, had three children, one named Hughes, the other Nina, and I never met the third. You were also President." He looked to me with shock, his eyes going wide.

"Riza? Three?" His voice was incredulous. I laughed, Al joining in as well. Winry still refused to comment on the early statements.

"Yes, and you were quite happy as well." Mustang huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, Ed and Winry had twin girls, one name Erika and the other Alexis." Winry looked up, realization crossing over her face.

"That was what you meant when you said they had met their fate, you meant they were on the other side of the gate." I nodded, looking to her for a slit second. She caught my glance, holding me there. "We had Twins? Were they cute when they were young? Did they take after you?" On that last question her face scrunched up as if that was a bad thing. Taking pretend offense to that, I scoffed in her direction.

"Yes, they were like me. Erika became a State Alchemist at 15, and Alexis, I think she took more after you. She always showed more interest in auto-mail then any normal child I knew." Winry glared playfully. Al and Mustang laughed.

"What about you Al? You have any kids?" Winry turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, we had a two year-old named Ed." Al smiled to me, earning one in return. Winry cooed then.

"He sounds so cute!" Al laughed at that.

"He was. He took more after May as far as looks went." He gave a fond smile, sighing heavily when he realized he was still in this world.

For the next few hours we sat there and told them of our time-traveling adventure, if you will. They got us to laugh, seeing how seriously affected we were by al of this. Winry would smile whenever I would mention Erika and how she looked so much like her mother. By the time we were done, Winry and I were grinning ear-to-ear.

Someone finally made me smile with sincere happiness. I wasn't surprised that it was her.

"So, wait wait. Envy is still possibly out there? Is that why you stopped your dad in the station?" I nodded at Mustang, running a hand lazily through my hair.

"I'm still not convinced." My voice dropped to a whisper, my eyes getting serious once more.

'That why you shooed him out of the room, isn't it? It wasn't that you didn't want him here,"

"It was that he still might be Envy."


	4. Where is he?

~~Chapter Four~~

We exited the room, all of us at once. Winry made me stay behind, claiming she wanted to see if she got the auto-mail right. Al gave me a small, knowing smile and I gave him a glare back. He laughed and both Mustang and him left the room.

"Edward, did we really end up together?" She looked up to me while she aimlessly tightened things on my leg. I smiled, giving a slight sigh.

"Yes. Married for 18 years." She looked back down to my leg, hastening whatever it was she was doing. I smiled again, stopping her hands and holding them in mine.

"Winry, I told you that just because it was a part of the story, not because I wanted you to feel like you had to love me. I don't want you to be forced into anything, because if there is one thing I learned about you, you hate being boxed into a corner." She looked up then, giving me a small smile.

"Edward, you don't have to feel like I _have_ to love you… I already do." She stood then, putting away her tools. I stood as well, flexing my leg gently. Her back turned to me, it gave me a chance to really study her and not worry about the love showing in my eyes. Before even I knew what I was doing, I had my arms wrapped around her waist, my lips pressed gently to her neck.

"I loved you in that world, I'm more than willing to do it again." Blush spread down her face, turning her a lovely shade of pink. She turned in my arms, pressing her hands against my chest. I smiled, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, kissing with passion.

"Are you coming lovebirds?" Mustang popped his head into the room, a smile on his face. I sighed, pulling away from Winry. She turned red, whirling away and shoving more of her tools away. I ran a hand through my hair, glaring to Mustang. He laughed, backing out of the room. I followed as soon as Winry was done. Walking out the door, she took my hand. I gave her a gentle smile.

"Quite a time to pick, don't you think Fullmetal?" Mustang was standing by Al and dad, a giant smile plastered on his face. Al looked to me with curiosity, and Dad looked to Mustang with a knowing look I could only imagine was a part of being a father. I scowled at Mustang, reaching over to Winry's pocket, taking her wrench in my hand. I hid it behind my back, happy when he didn't notice. Beside me, Winry had a hard time keeping the smile off of her face.

When I didn't answer, Mustang turned his back to continue talking to Al and dad. I took my chanced then, chucking the wrench with uncanny accuracy right into his head. He stumbled, falling forward a few steps. Al and dad burst into laughter, as did Winry. Mustang regained his balance, turning to put death's glare right on me. I laughed too, happy I hadn't missed.

"I'll get you for that Fullmetal." He said with venom. I laughed harder. He bent down, picking up the wrench then. I glared, my laughter stopping. Winry straightened as well, looking cautiously towards him.

"Don't ruin my wrench." She scolded weakly. Mustang scoffed, snapping his fingers together. The wrench flew up in flames, suddenly flying towards my face. I ducked, watching as it hit the wall, leaving an ash mark as it fell. Winry had ducked too, out of fear that it might hit her. As soon as she was sure she was safe, she stood up with fury. She glared to Mustang, scolding in her eyes.

"You owe me a new wrench." Mustang laughed, nodding towards her.

"I think I can handle that." I sighed, standing up as well. I walked over to the wrench, picking up its now ash covered surface. Slapping my hands together, I placed them back on the wrench, watching as the blue light illuminated the small hallway.

"Ed?" Winry walked to my side, curiosity in her eyes. As she spoke, I handed her a shining silver wrench. She smiled, taking it eagerly.

"Thank you!" She squealed with happiness, putting it back into her pocket. I gave her a smile, a small laugh escaping my lips. I walked back over to Al and dad, purposefully avoiding contact with Mustang.

"Do you have any idea where we could start to look?" Al asked me, his eyes still laughing at our wrench fight. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"He's impossible to find. We don't even know where he went after-"

"What are you three talking about?" Father spoke up, giving us all a harsh glare. I sighed, looking to Mustang. Mustang just shrugged as well.

"We are talking about ho we're going to find…" Suddenly it hit me. The President was never near Central all that much, maybe I could lie and say that I needed to fine the President. "The President. His vacation is up and we wanted to…"

"Greet him personally when he came back." Al finished for me. Mustang looked in between us with the most incredulous look on his face. It was as if he didn't believe two young teens could think of such a ludicrous story.

"I don't believe you, but since you obviously don't trust me…" dad backed out of our little group, walking over to Winry.

"Dearest Winry, will you tell me what they are talking about?" He placed his arm around her shoulders, looking to her with eagerness. She looked to me for help. I looked back, mouthing the words "President" "Vacation" and "Greet" to her. Luckily, she caught on.

"It's like Ed and Al said, we all wanted to greet the President when he got back from his vacation." Father sighed, backing away from her. She looked to me with confusion in her eyes. I shrugged, not even sure where I got that story from.

"Fine. Where did the President vacation?" Father looked to us all harshly, ready for our slip up at any moment.

"Hawaii"

"Canada"

"And island"

"Mount Rushmore."

Four simultaneous answers, all of us confused as to which one said what. Suddenly, they were changed up.

"Mount Rushmore."

"An island in Hawaii."

"Canada."

"An island in Canada?"

We looked amongst ourselves, now even more confused as to who said what. Father burst out into laughter.

"So, let me get this straight. He was first in Hawaii, and island, Mount Rushmore, or Canada. And then, he went to and island in Hawaii, an island in Canada, Canada, or Mount Rushmore?" His voice was filled with humor as he spoke.

"He goes different places every week for a period of two months." Winry spoke up, trying to cover our tracks.

"There's too many to count, so we don't try." Al spoke up, playing along with Winry.

"And, we just said he was impossible to find, didn't we?" I played along as well, glaring to Mustang to say something. He just shook his head.

"This one is all yours kid." With that, he started walking down the hall.

"Very well, don't tell me. But I will figure it out eventually." Father sighed to himself, walking off towards the dormitories. Once he left, we all let out a collective sigh.

How were we going to keep this from him if we failed this badly the first time around? I knew someone would slip up sometime.


	5. Trains

~~Chapter Five~~

The train left at three, and it was now two thirty. With the traffic time and travel time, it would be a miracle if we made the train. It would be a miracle if Winry wasn't so slow.

"C'mon Winry! Gosh, you're so slow!" AL called over his shoulder at Winry as we ran down the platform towards her train. She huffed at him, hastening her pace. Making it just in time, the conductor grabbed her ticket hastily.

"Have better sense of timing children." Winry sighed, turning to me and smiling.

"Guess I'll see you the next time your auto-mail is broken, huh?" She put on a smile, but her eyes showed her true feelings. Without much thought to Al standing next to us, I leaned in and kissed her gently. Shocked, she didn't kiss back much. I smiled and then pulled away.

"I promise I wont leave you for long. Who knows, my auto-mail may just break in a week." I gave her a playful smile, earning some blush from her. She turned, rushing onto the train.

We waved from the platform, the smile never leaving my face. Al looked to me, a small smile forming over his face. I looked to him when the train vanished out of sight.

"What are you grinning about?"

"You love her." Al smiled wider, turning and nonchalantly walking away towards our platform. Shocked, it took me a moment to catch up to him.

"What do you mean I love her? We… I…" I trailed off, unable to think of a logical explanation to this. Somehow, I knew he was right though.

The way I looked at her four years ago had changed. I no longer thought of her as just a friend. I looked to her and thought that she was gorgeous. Her long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes… She wasn't just my friend anymore. I looked at her with appreciation for what she did for Al and me, I saw her through eyes that said she was a woman.

"You love her." Al looked to me, his smile spreading wider.

"Shut up." Was my only response as I walked up to the group. Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Al and I were all on our way to search for Envy. Mustang hadn't wanted Winry tagging along, so he was actually the one who sent her home. Mustang was the only one who seemed anxious to catch Envy, or prove that he wasn't out there. The only possible reason I could think of that would justify that would be… Well actually I had no reason. Mustang was acting odd, but I didn't pay attention to him when I had Envy on my mind. There was more important stuff than a person's behavior to worry about. One of them was protecting my family, the people I cared about.

"Finally, did Winry catch her train?" Havoc looked to us, seeing the goofy grin on Al's face. He knew something was up, his eyes scanning us curiously.

"Yeah, she did." A little too much sadness leaked into my voice. I caught myself, but too late.

"she'll be welcome back anytime, after Envy is stopped." Mustang spoke, looking to Al and me as well. We eyed him back, not sure what he was seeing. We knew it was different from Havoc. He just turned away, blowing it off as usual.

Somehow, I knew my romance was not going to stay a secret. I knew that I would have to deal with them for the rest of the time we were dating. I was not looking forward to that.

The whistle blew, signaling the trains' entrance into the station. We looked down the rails, waiting for the wind to blow past our faces. Instead, we got smoke and flying train pieces.

Almost everyone ducked, except Al, Mustang, and myself. We stood, watching it closely for any sign of danger. Hawkeye crouched by Mustang's feet, pulling her gun out and aiming at the tunnel. Havoc pulled his gun, but he was crouched in fear just like everyone else.

Without much thought, I readied myself for whatever was to come. Somehow, I knew I could handle it. And just like that, a red flash came from the tunnel.

"Fullmetal! I've come back for you!" Envy staggered out of the cloud, his eyes filled with hatred and evil. I smiled, looking to Mustang and Al.

In our eyes, we determined that everyone was ready for this. Without hesitation, Hawkeye started shooting, hitting Envy square in between the eyes. He stumbled back, immediately changing appearance.

Hawkeye stopped shooting when he changed, a fearful look coming over her face. Envy gave her an all-knowing smile.

"I know your secrets Riza." He started to step forward, but that was when the flames came. Mustang was snapping away., burning Envy every time. Riza looked up to him, a look of apology and thanks in her eyes. He didn't look down, just kept sending flames towards Envy.

'Ha! You think that coming back from the gate would leave me that weak?" Envy shouted above the snapping of alchemic flames, his voice sounding even more cocky than normal. Suddenly, he leapt out of the flames, heading straight towards me.

I slapped my hands together, transmuting my gauntlet instinctively. Once I lost my arm, I made it a point of having a gauntlet so I could still have my favorite weapon; my blade. Just as he reached me, I stabbed it through his stomach. He groaned but just continued in attacking me. I yanked my blade out, ducking from his wildly flailing arms.

Something was off about him. He wouldn't have been this careless normally. He certainly wouldn't have been able to escape Mustang's flames normally. Something was up with this Envy. He wasn't himself.

"I'll get you good this time Fullmetal! I wont let your brother interfere!" With that, her stopped attacking me, whirling to Al. Al was ready, slapping his hands to the telephone pole and sending a line of metal straight through Envy. I ran to his side, protecting him as much as he was protecting me.

"Very good. Very good indeed." With that, he started to remove himself from the pole. A few bystanders let out a scream or gasp as he did so. I went into a defensive stance in front of Al, ready to protect him if anything happened. He gave me a scolding look, evening himself out with me. He went into a defensive stance as well, readying for the oncoming attack. Envy just smiled, and with one movement, he was on top of Al. Al let out a startled gasp as Envy slammed him against the pole. Something cracked, and that was enough to distract me.

"Al!" I called out his name desperately, kneeling by his side.

Envy ran out, getting away once again.


	6. Hospital

~~Chapter Six~~

The white hospital room made me feel lonely as I sat next to my brother. I had his hand clasped in mine tightly, not leaving his side even for a second. The damn bastard-

A startled beep from the monitor stopped me from thinking. Apparently I had been squeezing Al's hand harder at my angry thoughts. I loosened my hold on his hand, leaning back against the chair I was sitting in. I looked to the white ceiling, a million thoughts flowing through my head.

That damn bastard had broken Al's spine. The doctors said I was the one who saved his life, not letting anyone touch him until help got there. I was the one who stopped the break from immobilizing him permanently. They said he was going to walk again, that was a promise. That was a giant relief on me, but I still had to worry about him. I just got his body back, and now I was endangering him once again. If he couldn't walk, then he was just going to have to stay with Winry and help her. I was not going to force him to come along until his health was perfect. I was not going to push him ever again.

Just then a small whisper came from his lips. "Ed, where are we?" I looked to his face, seeing giant gold eyes stare at the ceiling in confusion. He then looked to me, worry in his eyes. 

"The hospital. We took you here right after Envy… attacked you." I stroked the back of his hand reassuringly with my thumb. He winced then, and I stopped immediately. "Al?"

"He… I just remembered that's all." I sighed with relief, studying his face for something more. He looked back, waiting for me to say something. I looked at him with confusion then.

"What?"

"Well, what did I break? Is it serious? Will I be able to go on our journey again soon?" His anxious voice made my heart hurt. I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"Al, he broke your spine. You won't be able to walk for at least three months, and you know I can't wait that long. You know Envy won't. They said that the only reason you weren't paralyzed was because I didn't let anyone touch you. They said I saved you, but I have a hard time believing that…" I trailed off, mentally cursing myself once more. "If I really saved you, it would be me with that break, not you. If I-"

"Ed. Stop it. Now." Al met my eyes with a fierce scolding in them. I stopped immediately, shocked at his tone.

"You saved me, that's enough. I understand you can't wait, and I know that hurts you. But I also know you need to do this, so do it. I can spend the time with Winry, protecting her if someone tries anything. If anything, you just helped all of us Ed, but more importantly, you helped protect Winry. Stop with the guilt and just move on. I'll be fine."

I looked to him with thanks and sincerity. He nodded, as if saying it was no big deal. I squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"You care for her too." Al gave me a look of shock, then realizing what I had meant.

"Not as much as May. Speaking of which, where is that crazy girl. Did she return to Xing last month?" I smiled, trying to hide it. He eyes me, then catching on that there was something I was hiding.

"What aren't you telling me brother?" I just shrugged, getting up and heading towards the door. "Brother!" I laughed, sticking my head out.

On the chair next to the door was the anxious teenage May. Her long black hair fell to her waist in luscious waves, Shao May tucked neatly into them on her shoulder. Seeing me, she leapt to her feet and ran into the room.

"Al!" She screamed his name, running to his side. Shock was all over his face, but to make it even better, she cupped his face and started kissing him everywhere.

"May! What are you-"

She cut him off by kissing him passionately on the lips. I smiled, sitting back down on the chair.

"How dare you get yourself hurt! Don't you ever worry me like that again! You hear me?" She was now just randomly stroking his face, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Al smiled, giving her a small laugh.

"Yeah, I got it May." She leaned in again, kissing him on the lips. "May!" Al scolded her as he looked in my direction pointedly. She giggled, taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Al, I can help you heal. If you want me too, I can make it so you don't have to wait for the break to heal. You could go be with Winry right now, save the time." She gave him a girlish smile, another small giggle escaping her lips. I saw Al looking at her with such love, I now understood about what he said about Winry and I. You could see when a person loved someone, you really could.

"Brother, should I?" Al looked to me, question in his burning gold eyes.

"It's up to you Al. I personally want you to, but not just so you can go to be with Winry. I don't want you to be in pain, so I vote yes." I gave him a smile, laughing when he gave me an irritated sigh.

"Thank you for your decision help there Brother." I laughed, looking to May. She was already getting up to stand next to Al. "Fine, do it."

"Maybe we should tell someone we are healing him with Alchemy? Otherwise they may never let him out." May giggled, nodding. I stood, going to go get a doctor. A few minutes later, I came back with the doctor. He asked us a few questions about this method, then gave us his approval, going to go get the release forms.

Once he was gone, May and I helped Al turn over onto his stomach. Once there, he groaned in pain, telling May to get it over with. I stepped back, letting her do whatever she had too. She stuck her daggers into the sheets, forming a transmutation circle around Al. And with that, she healed him.

The blue light came from the transmutation circle, a groan coming from Al. A few seconds later, we heard a crack as something snapped into place. Al clenched his fist around the sheets, biting his lip so as not to shout. I looked to him with a worried expression. Once she was done, May took her daggers out and stepped back. She helped Al up gently, keeping her arm ever present on his waist.

"Jeez, May you could have told me it was going to hurt so much." May kissed his cheek, murmuring an apology. Al smiled to her, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder. I stood, going next to him, ready to help if he needed it.

"Thank you May. You're a miracle." I backed away instinctively, knowing this was going to get romantic any second.

Al leaned down a bit, kissing her on the lips. May's knees buckled, causing him to catch her and crush her closer. Not wanting to see any more, I covered my eyes with my hand. I cleared my throat loudly. I peeked to see Al pulling away with a laugh.

"Sorry Brother." May stroked Shao May, trying to get out of making any comment. I just laughed, looking to Al.

"You can stand, but can you walk?" May moved aside, keeping hold of only Al's hand. Al took a step forward, only to have his knees buckle under him. May caught him, holding him against her with a bit f a struggle. I rushed to his side, helping him back up as well. Once up, we both set him down on the bed. He let out a groan of pain.

"No not yet." He rubbed his back, lying down to try and get the pain away.

"You'll get there eventually, don't worry." I gave him a reassuring smile, knowing my brother could power through anything these days.


	7. Childhood Memories

~~Chapter Seven~~

A few weeks had passed since Al's injury. The doctor's had let us use the alchemy, but they still wanted to monitor him in case something went wrong. Al seemed a bit ticked at this, but had managed for the past few weeks fine enough. Meanwhile, Mustang and I were chasing a ghost.

Envy would poke his head out to torment us, then just to vanish into thin air. Mustang had every inch of Central covered with people, watching every hour of the day for him. Even then, Envy would escape just as we would get a reported sighting from someone. Al would help by trying to put together puzzle pieces Mustang or I couldn't figure out. Al seemed to be really good at that sort of thing, and he almost never let us down. One day, I asked him if he ever thought of being a detective. He scoffed but didn't answer.

Today, we were going back to Resembol. We had called Winry, earning some severe scolding. She said that Al was more than welcome to stay with her, just so long as I promised to check up on them. I laughed, saying that I would. Today was the day when I would be able to see her again.

"Brother, you look happy. Am I really that much of a bother?" Al looked to me from his seat, sadness in his eyes. I shook my head fiercely.

"Al! I'm not happy that you're leaving, I'm happy that Winry will be safe and you too. I never wanted you to leave Al. Why would you think that?" He chuckled a little bit, looking out the window.

"I don't know. I guess I feel like I've been holding you back, like I don't belong." His eyes went distant, like he was reliving something. I looked to him curiously, scolding in my eyes.

"Al, you never will be and never were holding me back. In fact, it was quite the opposite. You're the one who pushed me forward." He looked to me, seeing the sincerity in my eyes and smiling back to me. I leaned over, ruffling his hair slightly. "Al, just be happy that you can walk. In no time, you'll be back kicking Envy's ass with me, okay?"

Al laughed, smacking my hand away. I laughed too, happy I could convince him that he was thinking the wrong way. Maybe someday he would see that I really meant all that I had just said.

A few hours later, the train pulled to a stop, the green hills of Resombol filling our eyes. I grabbed Al's wheelchair, helping get him into it with the least amount of pain possible. He still winced, grabbing the armrest in pain. I patted his arm reassuringly, giving him a small smile. We walked down the aisle, getting off the train in no time. Pretty soon we were walking the familiar path we knew so well.

The blue sky was peaceful and tranquil, the white clouds rolling over its surface smoothly. The sun gleamed down on us, as if its warm smile would welcome us back as well. The green grass ruffled in the wind, forming the different shades of green on the hills. It made it look as if the hills were awakening, smiling to the world and bringing more peace to the countryside. The trees stood tall and proud, sending all the memories of my childhood flying back into my head.

"Al, you remember when we would climb that tree to see who could go the highest?" I stopped pushing him, gesturing to the tall oak I knew so well. Its branches intertwined around themselves, the leaves giving off an eerie glow of green. Al smiled, looking to its gnarled form as well.

"Yeah. Hey, go see how high you can go now." I laughed, pushing him carefully up the hill to the base of the tree. He gave me an encouraging push towards the tree, smiling a goofy and happy grin.

I grabbed a hold of its base, hoisting myself with ease onto the first branch. After that I stepped onto branch after branch, the trees memory seeping into me. I felt as if I was a part of this tree, that he remembered all of my childhood with me. The tree spo0ke, letting me climb higher into its branches as if I was five once again.

"_**Hey, Al! Look! I got higher than you this time!"**_

"_**No you didn't brother! I'm right here!"**_

"_**How-"**_

"Brother! Be careful!" Al's weak voice called from the ground, wrenching me from my childhood. I looked to where I was at, looking down to see all of Resombol.

I looked off to my right, seeing the house clearly now. I smiled, childishly letting my arm fly out of my sides and be carried with the wind.

"WHOOO!" I let out a childish, triumphant yell. I could hear Al laughing from the bottom.

"Brother, stop goofing around! You're going to fall!" Al scolded me from the bottom, but I could still hear the smile in his voice. I laughed, slapping my hands together and placing them on one of the branches.

Into the branch my alchemy carved the words:

_**Brotherhood overpowers all. Let your bond show.**_

_**Ed and Al Elric.**_

_**Forever and eternity.**_

The tallest branch on the tree now belonged to us. Our tale would not go unnoticed and Al would always feel like he had a place. Or at least I hoped that was what this trip would do.


	8. Home at last

~~~Chapter Eight~~~

"Ed! Al!" Winry ran towards us, her arms outstretched as if she was flying. Her golden hair flew out behind her, entrancing me at once. I smiled, laughing as she crashed into me. Her lips found mine, kissing eagerly. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her waist. Winry pulled away, plopping down into Al's lap and hugging him around the neck. He laughed, hugging her back.

"Good to see you Winry." Al laughed as she ruffled her hair, pulling away and looking at him with scorn.

"Alphonse Elric, don't you ever scare me like that again!" She pointed a finger at his nose, getting a cross-eyed look out of him. He put his arms up in a surrender motion.

"I promise never to get attacked by a random homunculus we thought to be dead, ever again." Winry looked to him skeptically, no doubt analyzing the way he phrased that sentence. He smiled, giving her a cheesy reassuring smile. She laughed, pulling away and standing. She walked over to my side, wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled, pulling her close and wrapping my arms around her.

"And you need to call more often." She stared up at me, her lovely blue eyes sparkling with love. I laughed, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Promise. As long as I can find a phone, I will call you." She laughed, the sound pleasing my ears. She then turned her head to Al, still laughing a bit.

"Al, there is someone here for you too." She turned, shouting over her shoulder. "May! Get over here!"

May laughed, coming from within the house. AL smiled when he saw her. She ran to him, plopping down in his lap immediately. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his face eagerly. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Good to see you again." Was her only response as she pulled away slightly. He smiled, stroking her cheek lightly.

"You too."

Al was pushed up the hill by May, May talking eagerly of all the things they could do while he was here. I smiled, wrapping my arms around Winry's shoulder and pulling her towards the house as well.

"Thanks for planning." I whispered in her ear. She scoffed, looking me in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I laughed, pulling her closer.

"Don't make me force the answers out of you." I pulled her face towards mine, our foreheads only inches away. She blushed, looking away.

"Fine, maybe I did a little planning. But that was only because I knew how lonely and useless Al would be if I didn't." She blushed deeper as I stroked down her arm.

"Thank you Winry. That means a lot to me and Al." I pulled her along, finally reaching the house. She smiled, pulling away and taking only my hand.

"I'd do anything for you buffoons." She pulled me into the house, plopping me down on the couch and helping AL and May. I smiled, really looking at the family scene for once.

The yellow house put on a warm feel, as if it made you smile along with it. The people in it only made that stronger. Al and May were now piled on top of each other on the other couch, Winry pulling out some meal she had planned. I got up, walking to help her. She only shooed me away, pushing me again onto the couch. We started some conversation, really making it feel like a family.

For once, after all these years, I didn't feel like I lost anything. I felt like Erika and Alexia still lived on, as if they were really here. I felt whole again.

But I knew that was going to change. I knew it was never going to last, not with Envy on the loose.

Nothing would ever be safe with him around.

_**Author's Note: Sorry! I haven't posted in sooo long! I got sidetracked, and then one thing led to another, and well… I really am sorry. The little Ed in my head has been throwing a fit for me to write more. Here ya go, sorry it couldn't be longer. I really am. Enjoy anyway.**_


	9. Horror Movie

~~Chapter nine~~

"Ed, why do you have to leave so soon? Your brother needs you, I mean, I know I said that I have everything planned out... But..." Winry paused, looking deeply into my eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled with plea, almost making me drop my bags and go back with her right then. I sighed, reaching up and cupping her face.

"Win, you know I have to. If Envy is allowed to run free, Al will just be put in more danger." I leaned closer, placing my nose against her forehead. "You'll be put in more danger."

Her face flushed, her cheeks burning a bright red. She lowered her eyes, lowering her head in turn. My nose then ended up on her hair. I breathed in, savoring every last scent I could catch.

"Ed, I know you feel like you have to do this, but please... Don't leave me again." She looked back up, aligning her face with mine. Her eyes were brimming with tears, sparkling with love as well. I sighed, clasping her hand with mine, my other hand cupping her face.

"Win, believe me when I say, I want to stay. But I can't. There's a possibility that you and Al and May... There's a possibility that I could lose you. I won't go through that again." My voice changed, almost taking on an oddly threatening tone. If she thought I was threatening, I was ready to apologize immediately. She only nodded, looking to me again with sadness.

"Okay... But you better call!" She gripped my hand tighter. I smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back eagerly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I promise I'll call, okay?" I mumbled as I pulled away. She gave me a satisfied smile, laying her head against my chest and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, then remembering something. I dug in my pocket, pushing her away so I could show her.

I pulled out a locket of pure gold. The heart shaped locket had a rose in the middle, its petals falling to cover the rest of the locket. She gave a surprised gasp when I pulled it out.

"I put something in here that I may need later. If you promise not to open it, then I may just have to come back and get it." I looked her straight in the eyes, watching as her smile grew. I slipped the locket over her head, placing the heart right over hers.

"I promise I won't look!" She spoke eagerly, clasping the locket gingerly in her hand. I laughed; kissing her one more time before the whistle blew.

"I have to go." I pulled away, grabbing my suitcase and climbing aboard. Looking out the window, I smiled as she waved happily, blowing a kiss as the train pulled away.

I leaned back in my seat, sighing to myself. Now I had to come back, she would want me to. She needs me, Al needs me. I knew that if Envy was still out there though, no one I loved would be safe.

I had to make sure they were. I had to make sure that I could protect everyone I love. Envy would not slip through my hands again. He would not escape again.

I would make sure that God and Envy would pay. They had no right to do this, and now I had the power to stop them. I had alchemy again.

A sudden jolt from the train ripped me from my thoughts. I looked out into the aisle, watching as everyone else analyzed what was happening. I stood, going towards the front of the car.

"What are you doing kid?" someone asked me. I smiled slyly, showing off my silver pocket watch. The man who asked that hid back in his seat, giving a small tip if his hat.

"Fullmetal Alchemist!" A flustered conductor came running through the doors. I nodded, waving my hand and walking a few steps closer.

"He wants you up front." The conductor looked to me, complete horror in his eyes. I watched him carefully, an odd nagging feeling in my stomach. The conductor fled from the car, leaving me to run after him. I did so quickly, transmuting my gauntlet into the blade.

"Fullmetal! Where are you? I know you're here!" a voice came from the intercom system in the train. Even through the heavy static I could recognize that voice. It was definitely Envy.

I stopped in my tracks, finally paying attention to where I was. The train car was dark, all of the lights flickering out. No one was in this car, and that was when I knew it was a trap.

I spun on my heel, rushing towards the door. Behind the glass I could see the conductor.

"Hey! Keep the door open!" I hollered for him, but only a laugh escaped his lips. He slammed the door right as I crashed into it. My hands slapped on the glass, I pounded once more, cursing him mentally.

I spun around, looking into the dark car once more. This wasn't normal; this was like something out of a horror movie.

"You fell for my trap young Alchemist!" A menacing voice cackles above my head. I sighed, annoyed with Envy's antics. Slapping my hands against the nearest wall, I made an intercom of my own.

"Cut it out Envy! This isn't working!" I tapped my fingers on my leg, waiting for his reply.

"Oh, but isn't it?" The microphone went dead for a second, then a voice coming back on.

"Ed! Don't fall for it! Don't-" Winry's voice rang across the train. I stepped back, horror covering every cell in my body.

"H-how do I know it's her? You shift you idiot!" Anger filled my voice as I yelled back.

"Because, only I know..." He trailed off, no doubt trying to plan some excuse. "You know what, why don't you tell him Winry?"

"No! No I won't! I won't endanger him!"

In that instant I knew he really had her. He couldn't shift that fast, I knew he couldn't.

He really had Winry hostage.


	10. Held Hostage

Chapter ten

"You let Winry go dammit!" I snarled into my end of the intercom, pounding my fist against the wall.

"I don't think I can do that Fullmetal." I could hear the sly smile on his face as he spoke. I almost growled, backing away from the wall.

Looking around the car, I realized I was really screwed. The doors now flickered red, probably with some of his alchemy. The darkness was ominous just because of that, but it didn't help my search for a way out.

"Tick Tock Edward! Your girlfriend only has so long to live." An evil laugh escaped his lips, the intercom going dead. I thrust myself away from the wall, throwing my hands down to my side in anguish.

"Damn you Envy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my hands clenched so hard it hurt. I slammed my fist against the nearest window. To both my surprise and the window's, it broke.

I looked up to it with a sly smile, quickly climbing through.

Balancing on the edge of the train, I walked slowly towards the front. Taking my first few steps, I immediately realized this was a bad idea. I slapped my hands to the side, making the trains side form into a platform and lift me up. I got to the roof, balancing myself before I took another step.

"Very good Alchemist!" Behind me, I heard Envy start to clap. I whirled, coming face to face with a terrified Winry. Envy had her by the neck, her hands tied with a rope. He had a gun pointed to her temple, causing tears to stream down her face.

"Let her go you bastard." I snarled the words, taking a step towards him as I got into a defensive stance. He backed away a step, shoving the gun closer to her head. Winry let out a terrified sob. I immediately let go of my attack stance.

"So that's how it's gonna be Envy?" He laughed, stroking her neck with his free hand.

"I think she deserves to die, don't you agree Ed?"

"Why the hell would I agree to that!" I brought my blade up, ready to attack again.

"Well, she's only the biggest liar ever." He lowered his head to her ear. "Isn't that right Winry?" She shook her head fiercely, sobbing harder as she did so.

Suddenly, a crash came from behind me. Envy growled, stepping further away. I looked over my shoulder for a split second, happy with who I saw.

"Mister Edward, you need to be more careful!" May came up beside me, going right into a defensive stance. I glared.

"How are you here?"

"I followed you, and before you yell, it was Al's idea." May glared back, some playfulness still in her childish eyes.

"Hmm, a princess come to help? This is just too easy!" Envy threw back his head and laughed. I took my chance then, lunging for him with my blade.

I managed to stab him in the gut, wrenching Winry from his grasp. She ran then, right to May.

I pulled my gauntlet out of Envy, kicking him in the legs and knocking him over before he could so much as blink.

"How the hell-"

I pressed my blade against his neck, my foot pressed harshly against his chest. I kept him to the ground, shoving the blade harder into his flesh.

"What are you doing here? You should have died on the other side of the gate. You should be dead." I snarled the words in his face, pressing harder against his chest.

"Like I'm going to tell you. Humph, you really have forgotten me." Envy smiled, grabbing me with his arm. I pulled away, no even hesitating to cut off the entire limb. Winry yelped, cringing closer to May.

"You tell me now, or you may just lose your head."

Envy laid back against the car, gasping as his arm glowed red and healed. He eyed me evilly, his eyes still not betraying anything.

"Hmm, let me think on this one..." I punched him across the face, leaning closer. I could tell hell was in my eyes, but I let it reign free, figuring that was one benefit to my anger.

"Tell me now!"

"Fine! I came here to taste the life of victims once again." He gave me a smile, whacking out with his arm. I didn't duck in time, instead taking the blow and flying off of his chest. I slid across the car, landing at May and Winry's feet.

Envy saluted, jumping off the car and landing in the field. I rushed to the edge of the car, staring after him resentfully. Suddenly, Winry crashed against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, burying my head against her hair. She sobbed into my red coat, crushing me closer.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to-"

"Winry, this is anything but your fault. Never think that." I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, beckoning May over as well. She smiled, joining the hug.

I was so happy they were okay. I was at least happy they weren't hurt, and that I could stop Envy from hurting them. At least I could stop him from that.

Now all I had to do was tell Mustang I blew my chance again.

Shit.


	11. Al

Chapter Eleven.

"Ed, why didn't you go after Envy?" Winry was still holding my arm tightly as we walked back to our seats.

All the passengers had been fine, the only casualty was the window I broke and a rather confused conductor. We had been moved to the front of the car, maybe as a precaution on the innocents' part.

"I didn't go after him because I know I can't beat him. Alone." I sighed, thinking once again of my brother. These few weeks really were going to be torture.

"We could have come and-" Winry tried to say something, but I cut her off with a sigh.

"I'm not putting you in danger ever again. The only person who would have been able to help is May." May lowered her head, feeling the tension of the fight. "And also, he was messing with our heads. It was a distraction from something else."

"What do you mean?" Both May and Winry looked to me with curiosity. I pulled them along, walking to our seats still. I took Winry by the waist, May by the hand. I towed them along, pulling them down into our seats.

"What I mean is that he wanted us away from his real plan, and so he fought us here. He wanted us away from something-"

Realization hit me. Al was alone, on a hill-side, hurt. Envy had said he wanted Al out of the picture. Turning to May with horror in my eyes, I mumbled a question through clenched teeth.

"Please tell me Al is not alone. Please tell me that someone is there with him." I almost glared to her. She nodded, looking to me with comfort.

"I had Mustang and his crew come down last night as a sort of... Welcome home party. Al is fine." She couldn't hide the worry in her voice though.

"We need to get off this train." I grabbed Winry, scooping her up in my arms. The next second we were on the roof again.

Luckily for us, the train had been stopped when Envy had attacked, otherwise we would be much further away.

"Win, when I tell you, you have to jump. We'll be right behind you." She nodded, clutching the locket around her neck nervously.

Looking to my right, I saw a pile of cut hay coming up. I gestured, getting an understanding nod from both of them. As it came up, Winry jumped just in time, followed shortly by May, and then me.

We all landed with a thud in the soft hay, a groan escaping from Winry.

"Edward Elric, never make me do that again."

I smiled, pushing myself up from the hay. Luckily for us, we had alchemy. That would speed up our travel a lot.

I grabbed Winry, heading off up the hill. Stopping suddenly, I slapped my hands to the ground, making a platform underneath us. The platform took off, sliding across the road with the speed of the previous train. We'd be there in no time.

~~Al's P.O.V~~

I sat in my wheelchair with Hawkeye behind me. Mustang was wildly aiming his flames at Envy.

"Hawkeye, do you think flames will kill him?" I asked her in a slight whisper as she leaned closer. She pulled out a gun, handing it to me.

"You need to be able to defend yourself. Do you know how to shoot?" I nodded, trying to decipher what that could possibly mean. I leaned back in my chair, holding the gun tight in my hand.

Mustang kept firing, Havoc and the others shooting. Envy was twisting in every direction, red alchemy sparks flying everywhere. He was laughing psychotically as he writhed.

"Alphonse! I have a little message for you!" Suddenly, he lunged. I pulled the gun up, my arms going straight out in front of me. Envy laughed, coming to a stop in front of me. He pressed his head against the gun, cocking it at an angle. His eyes were wide, smoke still coming from his hair.

"Is your dearest Brother doing okay? Have you contacted him recently?" His voice was menacing, as if he was playing some prank.

"Ed can take care of himself." I pressed the gun harder against his head. Around me, I could tell everyone else was pointing guns as well. Mustang had grabbed an extra one from Hawkeye, not wanting to burn me.

"Are you so sure?" He laughed again, keeping his smile wide as he stared to me. "I could have gotten to him and your precious girl May."

"You leave her out of this!" I raised my voice, pressing the gun closer. He laughed, swirling away the next instant.

"Whatever did happen to Ed, guess you'll just-"

A rock came flying down on his head. He huffed, fixing his hair in an irked matter.

Ed came flying around the corner, May and Winry right behind him.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" He transmuted his gauntlet into the blade, lunging for Envy.


	12. Fight Sequence

Chapter Twelve

~~Ed's P.O.V~~

I lunged for Envy, my arm aimed straight for his head. Laughing, he spun out of the way, sending me to the ground in front of Al. Al looked to me with confusion in his eyes, I half turned to him, giving hi9m a meaningful look. He stared wide-eyed at me when he got what I was saying. Now, all I could do was hope he got the message clearly. I turned my glare back to Envy, bringing my arm up in front of my face. Envy let out a cackle.

"Get Al out of here." Al was pushed inside, followed by Winry, Havoc, and Hawkeye. The others stayed outside with me, May, and Mustang. We had three Alchemists against one homunculus. This would be a piece of cake.

"Ugh, just when I thought I was done with you idiots." Envy leaned his head back in an annoyed manner, letting his arms sag by his side. "Go ahead, shoot and Fire me. But have fair warning, I won't be easy to destroy."

"Who said we were looking for easy?" Mustang piped up, snapping his fingers and sending flames forward. Some of the people with guns took a stunned step back before shooting. May and I stood our ground, waiting for Mustang to give us an opening.

May crouched by my feet, throwing her daggers around Envy in one powerful thrust. She jammed the others in front of herself, slapping her hands down. A blue light glowed, starting a similar one around Envy.

Mustang stopped his fire, keeping his arm at the ready though. May's circle glowed and glowed, and finally it happened. Envy lurched from his back, as if he had been struck there. He grabbed at his chest, casting a look to May.

We all paused, thinking May's Eastern Alchemy had actually beaten him. He fell forward, toppling right onto his hands. He stayed there for a while, but none of us moved. I transmuted my gauntlet, standing defensively. May kept her hands at the ready, as did Mustang. The others had their guns pointed and reloaded.

Time seemed to stand still as we all watched his form. There was no red light, no healing alchemy going on. I felt my heart leap at the fact that he might have actually fallen. My hopes crashed to the ground as red sparks flew from his body.

Gasping Envy rolled onto his back.

"Very smart little girl, going straight for my core." He stood up, laughing as he cracked his back. He looked to the circle of daggers, leaning down to grab a few. Smiling, he chucked them all at May.

I stood in front of her, knocking them away with my blade. The others re-aimed their guns, ready to shoot. I gave them a signal, stopping them.

"He's mine." With that, I slapped my hands to the ground, a sharp rock spear headed straight for Envy. Envy jumped, flipping right over it. He soared through the air, landing right in front of me. I started kicking, getting a good one in his side before he shifted.

Before me stood my mother, an evil smile playing on her lips. I frowned, stabbing my blade into her face. Envy gasped, shifting back and yanking away from me.

"Hmm, so heartless you would stab your mother?" Envy twirled behind me, coming around on the other side as Al. I punched him in the gut, kicking his legs out from underneath him. Envy groaned, somersaulting through my legs and back to his feet. As he did that, he shifted yet again.

This time he was Mustang. I laughed, slashing my blade through his arm. He growled, grabbing at the healing stump. He shifted back, watching me with evil eyes. I slashed out at his other arm, getting that one too.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to May. She caught me gaze, throwing her daggers again. Without hesitation, she used her alchemy again. This time, Envy let out a yell as he fell forward.

The red healing sparks stopped, his arms healed only to the point of his elbows. He layer on his back, an expression of pure shock and pain across his face. I crouched over his chest, pointing my blade at his neck.

Envy lay there, unmoving and not breathing. He wasn't healing, he wasn't doing anything. Maybe we had finally gotten him.

Maybe Envy had fallen.


	13. Envy's Power

Chapter Thirteen.

Envy lay lifeless before me, his arms two mashed stubs. I sat on his chest, my blade pointed to his neck. Around me, Mustang and May had their Alchemy ready, should something happen. Around me, the others had their guns at the ready, aiming around me right to Envy.

Inside the house Winry and Al were no doubt watching with their heads pressed to the glass. All the others took a step forward suddenly, closing in their circle around me. May came up to my side, looking to Envy with skeptical eyes.

"Can you feel anything?" I asked her, but I didn't remove my eyes from Envy's face. May shook her head, looking down to him with a confused gleam in her eyes.

"It's as if he doesn't exist. I can't feel him, because he isn't there. He vanished when I reached for his core." She crouched by my side, placing her hands on his chest.

Suddenly, she lurched back, letting out a scream. Everyone tensed, looking to her with worry and confusion. She stood her back arching in pain. As the scream died out, she fell to her knees.

"And you though I was the same person." May spoke, but her voice had changed. I seemed to be the only one who recognized it though. I stood, jumping to my feet. I pressed my blade into her face, ignoring the arms against my shoulders and surprised voices.

"No, you can't. No one is that powerful." I whispered this, pressing my blade closer against her skin. May looked up, her hair falling out of her face dramatically.

"That's where you're wrong. I can. I have the power of God now Edward." She stood, knocking my blade out of her face. She laughed, jumping over Envy's body protectively.

"Touch my body again, and maybe you won't have this problem." That was when it clicked for everyone else. Envy had changed bodies. He had switched from Envy, into May. Everyone pulled their guns again, pointing them at May. Inside, I heard the muffled yell of Al.

"Let May go." I growled to her, dropping my blade to my side. She laughed, the same evil laugh as Envy.

"No, I think not. She is a different body, maybe I can use this to my advantage." She crouched, pulling out some of her daggers. "And plus, what's a little fun to you?"

"Let her go! You bastard!" I lunged, going into combat with May. I struck, blow after blow, but she avoided them all. She seemed to be more nimble than Envy's old body. Great, that was one more reason for him to keep her.

Suddenly, as if another seizure rushed through her body, she grabbed her stomach and let out another scream. I stopped attacking, catching her in my arms. Her eyes open wide, I could clearly see the change as Envy was forced from her body.

Her eyes went from wild and crazed to sweet and childish. She writhed against me, her eyes wide with pain and her voice straining with the pressure of the scream.

Envy's body writhed as well, suddenly popping up. He gave an annoyed huff, lunging for us both. Handing May quickly off to Mustang, I counter-attacked him. We collided, as if he had forgotten all of his normal techniques. He growled, a crazed look I had never before seen in his eyes. As we wrestled, he kept staring at May. Finally, he gave up, flying away from me in a fancy spin.

"She wasn't supposed to fight back!" He growled in an upset voice as he glared to me with anger. I transmuted my blade, blocking his view of May as I lunged.

"Maybe you're just weaker than you thought." I laughed at him as he brought up his arms to block my blow. This time, I managed to cut them both off and shove him to the ground.

"What is with you and my arms!" He shouted in my face, pushing my off with his legs. He ran down the hill, tripping once before Mustang sent the other soldiers after him. He handed May to me and then took off himself.

"You alright May?" She gave me a weak nod, sliding further into my lap. The door of the house burst open as Al came wheeling out. Winry ran behind him, shouting for him to slow down. I looked to May with a hint of worry, stroking the hair out of her face.

"May, what happened?" She shook her head, closing her eyes in pain.

"It was like my body had a mind of its own. It was like I couldn't breath, couldn't feel. He had complete control of me, and I almost had nothing to live for. He took away everything." Al had made it to us, stopping right beside May. I helped life her up into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Al hugged her against him, burying his head against her shoulder.

"Are you okay May?" Al's voice was frantic, as if all the fear in the world had just possessed him in the last few minutes. I knew the feeling, my mind traveling back to the train. Winry ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You need to stop torturing me like this," She mumbled against my neck. I chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Trust me Win, I'd prefer not to either." She smiled against my chest, pulling against my braid slightly. "Hey!" I snapped. She laughed, then pulling away to look at the frantic Al and the shaken May.

"Al, please, get better son. I need you." May mumbled against his chest. Al nodded against her hair. Mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Never say that again Al." May whispered back. I looked to Al, trying to meet his gaze, but I could see him avoiding me.

Somehow, I had a feeling this fight just got a lot worse. And I also knew, that now we had to be extra careful of Envy. If he got his hands on us, who knew who would be the puppet next.

Now we had to fight twice as hard.


	14. Determination Power

Chapter Fourteen

We all sat inside the house, my arm around Winry as she sat next to me on the couch. May and Al had been sent to bed, as an order from the doctor. Hawkeye and Havoc still stood guard outside of out house. Everyone had tried to tell them that we were fine and that we didn't need to be protected anymore. Hawkeye had given us a skeptical look and scoffed, leading the way as Havoc followed her.

And now we waited. There had been no sign of Mustang and his crew, not even a little peep. Envy hadn't reappeared and there was certainly no appearance of God. Time seemed to be at a stand still. If Hawkeye would have let me go, maybe I could have Envy by now. There was certainly a better chance of catching him with me there. I was the one he wanted, wasn't I?

"Ed, don't think so hard, you'll hurt yourself." Winry joked beside me, or at least I thought it was a joke.

"Huh? Yeah sure." I looked away, my thoughts going back to Envy and the fight. Winry pulled my braid, yanking my head back in her direction. I sighed, giving her an annoyed look.

"What are you thinking Ed?" Her bright blue eyes glared up to me. I sighed again, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing Winry, forget it." She yanked again, getting a startled yelp from me. I glared to her this time as I turned. She gave me a sly smile, then glaring right back.

Great, she was going to make me tell her wasn't she? I mean, really" Can't I have thoughts to myself? I sighed, looking to her eyes and away again. I groaned, leaning my head back against the wall.

"I was thinking of you, of Al, and May. I was thinking of Envy and Mustang." I glared towards the door, raising my voice for the next part. "And the fact that I could help if I was allowed to go!" I could hear Havoc give a little chuckle.

"Ed, I know that wasn't all you were thinking about." Winry's voice was soft as she reached for my hand. I swiped it away, standing up and pacing.

"Maybe it isn't, but can't I have thoughts of my own Win?" I paced the small room, my hands behind my back. My leg didn't feel right, but I was in no mood to let her fix it. I would just have to walk with a limp for a while.

She stopped glaring, her sigh barely audible as she stood too. She looked to my leg, noticing the limp in seconds.

"Let me fix your leg, and then we can talk. I think I know what you're issue is." Before I could object, she grabbed me by the arm and hauled me off to the workroom. I mumbled stuff under my breath as she hauled me in there and threw me onto the bed. I lifted up my pant leg, exposing my metal leg. She groaned when she saw it.

"Only you." She grabbed a few things and began work.

The pain didn't help me be sidetracked as I had hoped, and as she picked away at my leg, my thoughts were dragged back to Envy.

If my daughter could defeat him with a simple transmutation, then why couldn't we? We had the same, if not greater, power that she had had. Maybe if I transmuted myself... Maybe then he would be gone for good. Envy was a nuisance to man and needed to be stopped. He knew how to create more homunculi as well, so that only made him more powerful. Maybe if we really tried, we could cut him up and burn him. Although, Mustang's flames hadn't exactly worked before...

We could always use May's alchemy again. I didn't want to endanger her, but it seemed to be the only thing that remotely worked. If she was willing to help some more, maybe we could use that. I wouldn't force her in though; I wasn't going to use people like that.

"Done. Ready to connect the nerves?" Winry looked to me was a soft stare. I nodded, not moving to brace myself. I was used to this. "3...2...1..." And she snapped them together.

I lurched from my back, a gasp escaping my lips. That was worse than normal. Great, what did she change this time? I flopped back onto the bed, gasping as the pain stopped.

"What did you do Win? That was way worse than normal!" I sat up rubbing my leg in a feeble attempt to help the pain. She looked to the floor, putting some of her tools away.

"I didn't do a thing." Her voice came out a whisper as she shuffled things around in her toolbox. I sighed, standing and wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong Win?" I laid my chin on her shoulder, a small worried look on my face.

"You know when Envy said something about me deserving to die because I was a horrible liar?" She whispered this again, her voice heavy with tears. I nodded, stroking back a strand of her hair reassuringly.

"I don't want to know what he meant, but I... I'm scared to live without knowing, ya know?" She looked over her shoulder, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Win, just forget about anything that loon said. He's crazy, and you don't ever deserve to die."

"That's what you say, but you're... you." She blushed. I had a hard time not laughing at her issues using the word "boyfriend."

"Yes, and Al is Al. He would tell you the same thing Win. And May, Havoc, Mustang, Hawkeye, any of the others in the military. I mean seriously, you are probably the most loved person there Win."

"Really?" She looked to me with a look of love, some more tears rolling down her cheeks. I nodded, leaning in to kiss the corner of each eye, kissing away the tears. She blushed, looking to the ground as I held her in my arms.

"Win, you and Al are the only reason I keep doing what I do. If it weren't for you and him, I would have stopped with just my arm and leg missing and never have tried for anything more." I crushed her closer, a small smile playing on my lips.

I finally realized the truth of my words. Before I had thought it was Mom... But now I knew. I knew who I really had to fight for, who I had to protect.

Win was going to be my fuel for this fight. She would be the reason I never stopped fighting. I would never let harm come her way, not even over my dead body.

"Thanks Ed, but... Are you sure you-"

I looked to her with a worried expression on my face, an odd tone to my voice when I spoke. "Win, I am positive. If it means protecting you and Al, then so be it, I'll do it."

She smiled a beaming smile that seemed to have captured the sun. I kissed her then, pulling her back into my arms.

A perfect ending to the crappy day. A perfect beginning to my true fight.


	15. Death Can be Foretold

-Mustang's P.O.V-

"Sir! Envy vanished!" I glared to the man who said that, my hand at the ready. He flinched, stepping back in fright.

"So go find him! He can't have gotten far with all the damage we dealt him." I sighed, whirling away from the man. Five of my closest remained around me as the others ran out into the forest. Envy had escaped moments before with no arms, his head broken at an angle, and one of his legs missing. By now his head was probably fixed, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Mustang, we need to head back and tell the others. I'm sure that-" I glared to the man who spoke now, getting him to shut up effectively.

"I am the only Alchemist out here, so I have to stay. You are more than welcome to go though, seeing as how you want to run away anyway." My voice was filled with authority and determination... with a little bit of anger thrown in there as well. The man looked to me, saluting as he headed back out into the forest. The other men followed, leaving me to stand alone for a while. Sighing, I went north, thinking he probably went straight anyway.

-Ed's P.O.V-

"Ugh! Hawkeye, let me go! Please! I can help!" I growled to Hawkeye, trying desperately to get her to let me go. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mustang said for me to prohibit you from even convincing me to let you go. Sorry Ed." She looked to me with a hardness in her eyes, as if she really believed I would stay. I mentally scoffed at her foolish idea. There was no way I was letting stupid Mustang get all the glory.

Storming back inside, I thought it best to let her cool off for a while. Winry was looking at me when I entered the house again.

"No luck, huh?" I huffed, flopping down on the couch. She gave me a crooked smile, getting up and going to the kitchen. She was always making food now, seemed like. She was an amazing cook, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wondered what she was doing with all the food. Course, right now I have bigger things on my mind.

Flopping my arm over my eyes, I sighed again. I knew Hawkeye probably already thought I would try to escape through the back, or the windows. I had to be original, think of new ideas. I sat up suddenly, and idea coming to me. I felt the goofy grin spread across my face.

"Ed, what are you thinking?" Winry hollered from the kitchen, her eyes watching me skeptically. I waved her off, heading up the stairs to the roof. Seeming to get the message, Winry continued to talk, as if I was still there. Finally on the roof, I slapped my hands together.

Slamming them down, I jumped from the roof onto a rock platform and was off. Hearing the Alchemy, Hawkeye ran around the corner.

"Edward!" She hollered for me as I just kept going. There was no way they were getting me back now. now I had to go kick Envy's ass.

I heard Winry laugh as Hawkeye stormed into the house.

-Al's P.O.V-

I laid in bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. No matter how much I wanted to, my spine was killing me. It hurt to move, so why try sleeping. May had offered a healing, but I shooed her off, noting how tired she looked. She sighed and headed down the hall to the guest room.

Now I was in Brother and my room, thinking deeply about everything. It seemed that even Envy kept me awake now.

Envy had said that he could harm May, and then shortly after he had managed to take over her body. Was he really that powerful now? Could he really have to power of god? I was dying to know, but I was also done with sacrificing everything I had for some stupid question. Envy would get what was coming to him, and then we could start our lives officially. We could have a normal life, and maybe Brother could "Retire" and settle down for once. It seemed he was always jumping all over the place, but I was too.

Although, now that I was injured, maybe I couldn't go back. I wanted nothing more than to be able to help my brother, but if I was stuck in a wheelchair, I wasn't going to do him much good. Sometimes I loved my body, others I wished that I was still the suit of armor. It seemed that was easier, not having to feel anything. Sometimes I wanted to be numb.

I flopped my arm over my eyes, trying to block out the light so I could maybe sleep. I closed my eyes, but the only image that came to me was Brother and Envy fighting. Envy was beating him to a pulp...

I lurched up, crying out because of the pain that caused my spine. I flopped back uselessly as Hawkeye and Winry came rushing in.

"Al, are you alright?" Winry ran to my side, helping me slide back onto the pillows.

"Please tell me Ed is still here." I glared to both of them, but mostly to Hawkeye.

"N-no... he ran off before I could stop him. And trust me I-"

"God dammit! Hawkeye you were supposed to keep him in the house!" I shouted at her, my voice loud and clear. I heard May fall out of bed, startled. She came rushing in a minute later.

"Al, what's-"

"May, I need that healing session now." I glared to her, pulling myself away from Winry.

Stupid Brother was going to get himself killed if I didn't go after him! He would die, and it would be all my fault. I had to get out there, and it had to be now.

"Al, why? I can't just-" I gave her a meaningful stare, her eyes widening as she ran back to get her daggers.

Hawkeye was now desperately trying to stop me, but I just kept telling her that Envy was going to kill Ed. If I didn't get there in time, Ed was going to die.


End file.
